


Floating Petals

by premiershu



Series: My most beautiful moment is you [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cherry Blossoms, Jicheol, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiershu/pseuds/premiershu
Summary: Jicheol + Cherry Blossoms.Inspired by that Cheol VLive when he said he once went to see the cherry blossoms with Jihoon. Jicheol feels is what made this happen.





	Floating Petals

Jihoon blinks his eyes, once, twice. He’s contemplating whether to go back to the very much needed sleep or to actually get up from this soft comfy little bed. Staring up at the upper bed’s frame for 15 minutes, eventually his grumbling stomach decided for him. Throwing his blankets to the side, not caring to make up the bed because he’s going back to sleep later anyway, Jihoon walks out of the room just to realize that the whole dorm is completely deserted. You would’ve thought a day off would meant 12 noisy boys (him excluded, thank you very much) would be hanging around the dorm, just partying. “ _They’re probably at the gym or at the park, playing some games or something,_ ” Jihoon thought.  
  


While waiting for the coffee machine to work its magic, Jihoon looks out the kitchen’s window and he sees that the cherry blossoms are springing out beautifully today. Funny, he never notices them till today. Albeit the cold winter wind is no more around, but wow he needs to get out of the studio more often, Jihoon thinks.  
Staring out the window, he wonders if he would ever have the time to walk under those flowers, just admiring nature’s beauty. Perhaps with someone special, maybe? Ah, that would be nice. The loud ding of the coffee machine startles Jihoon for a moment. He smiles at himself, thinking that he wouldn’t have the time nor the person to join him admiring the cherry blossoms. Comeback is just few more weeks to go. Jihoon is a busy, busy man.  
  


He grabs his morning coffee and walks into the living room. He then sits on the couch, sets his mug on the table, and is just about to reach for the tv remote when Seungcheol walks into the living room. They both look up at each other and chuckles. “You overslept too?” Seungcheol asks. “I wasn’t about to get any extra hours of sleep go to waste,” Jihoon says with a smile.  
  
"What are you watching?" Seungcheol plops down next to him, leaning over to reach for the mug on the table, when Jihoon notices and slaps his hand away with the tv remote. "Get your own coffee, that's mine. And I don't know what I'm watching yet." Seungcheol rubs his hand and mumbles "Fine pfft". Jihoon watches as Seungcheol stumbles groggily into the kitchen, laughing away in his mind. Seungcheol is so easy to tease around when he's still sleepy. Flipping the tv channels idly, Jihoon settles to watch some cartoons.

"Hey, the cherry blossoms are super pretty today!" Seungcheol calls out from the kitchen. "I know right?" Jihoon answers back. "I wonder if I would have the time to go and see them" Jihoon says as Seungcheol walks into the living room, his own mug of coffee in hand. "You wanna go and see the blossoms?" Seungcheol asks as he sits down next to Jihoon. "Yeah, it's been a while since the last time I did that. And they're just so pretty. It's a waste if we didn't get to look at them, you know?" Jihoon says softly, eyes still stuck on the tv. "Yeah, I guess" Seungcheol mumbles out his agreement, and they both fell into a comfortable silence, occasionally chuckling softly at the antics of the little blue boy and his friends, the pink elephant and the yellow duck on the tv.

After finishing his coffee, Jihoon gets up first, wanting to shower and probably visiting the company to see Bumzu for a while, he says. Seungcheol quickly finishes his coffee and says, "Wait, I'll come with you too!" Jihoon raises an eyebrow and shrugs. Sure why not, they're both workaholics anyway.  
  


10 minutes later, both Seungcheol and Jihoon are side by side, walking in silence to the company. Jihoon has one of his earbuds in listening to the demo version of the next comeback's title song, his phone in the pocket of his comfiest grey hoodie. Seungcheol is wearing a white tshirt, with a black unzipped hoodie, with his cap on.  
  
It's a good day, the sun isn't too hot, the weather is just nice. Perfect day for a picnic at the park, just saying. Jihoon isn't really focusing on the road; he's just walking and looking down at his feet when he feels like he hit some wall in the middle of the road. He looks up and saw Seungcheol is in front of him, looking down at his face. "Why are you stopping me in the middle of the road Cheol?" Jihoon asks. Seungcheol looks up and says softly, "Look". Jihoon looks up around him and oh. Oh, my. If this isn't one of the most beautiful views he's seen in his life.  
  


They are right under a long row of cherry blossoms. The wind is blowing softly, so the petals are just drifting slowly along the road. There are petals floating around them too, some landing on their hairs and shoulders.  
  


Jihoon turns around slowly, making a 180 turn, just feeling the wind and admiring the view with a soft smile on his face. Oh, how he misses this. As detached or grumpy as he may seem, Jihoon is just another young boy at heart, who enjoys all that Mother Nature has to offer. Jihoon slowly opens up his palm, waiting to see if a petal would float down onto it, and one lucky stray petal did. He closes his palm upon it and decided to keep the petal, it might be his lucky charm, who knows.  
  
  
He turns back around to see Seungcheol grinning up at him. "Happy?" He asks. Jihoon nods, putting his closed fist with the lucky petal inside his hoodie, the smile never leaving his face. "Let's go" he says, and together they walk side by side, leaving the petals dancing around behind them. It is a good day, after all.


End file.
